A single red rose
by UltimatePhangirlZoe
Summary: The rose could represent many things. She could only hope it was love. She had loved her mysterious Angel of music for years as a father figure, but was now realizing that her love for him ran deeper than that. Will fate allow them to be together, or will society ruin their love like it ruins everything else beautiful? Christine POV. ChristineXErik
1. Her angel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera!

Christine looked at the rose she had in her hand. She ran her fingers over it's soft, delicate petals And contemplated all it might represent. Appreciation, pride, respect..._love?_ No... An angel like him could never love someone as insignificant as _her._ She dismissed the thought as wishful thinking and moved on to anxiously anticipating her next lesson.

Still, the thought lingered in her mind..._what if he __**did**__ love_ her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the dressing room door.

"Christine?" She recognized the voice as that of the Viscount Raoul de Chagny. She couldn't stand the arrogant, full-of-himself know-it-all. He opened the door (without permission).

"Go away."

"But Christine, _Little Lottie-"_

"Don't _ever_ call me that name."

"Christine, I-"

"Shut _UP_, Raoul! I said _go away."_

"Fine, I'll go kick some puppies and scream at little kids," he pouted. She rolled her eyes,

"But, know this Christine, I _will_ have- Ahh!"

She threw a book at his head. It hit it's mark. He glared at her that stalked away. she didn't want him to come back in, so she closed and locked the door.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant _fool,_ this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

"Eew. He is _not _a suitor," Christine thought, but was elated to hear her angel's voice. She remembered the rose that she still held, and quickly set it on the desk behind her, hoping he hadn't seen how lovingly she had been stroking it and clutching it to her heart.

He chuckled and amusedly noted, "I take it you liked my gift?"

Christine gushed, "Oh, yes, it's beautiful, I love it!"

What she didn't say was that her favorite part about it was that it was from him and that he had probably touched it. If angels could even touch things... Which brought a question to her mind.

"Angel, can I see you? Or are you just a voice, or invisible or something?"

He hesitated, then answered, "Yes, you can see me and feel me just like a real person."

"Oh." She had always assumed that he wasn't a physical being, like a ghost or a phantom. He was realer, in a way now, more human... Like a human... That made her wonder...

"Angel, do you have a name? It feels strange to always be calling you 'Angel' all the time."

Silence.

"Angel?" Had she made him leave with all her questions? Oh no... She had to learn to be less nosy. She was starting to worry when she heard his soft melodic voice.

"Yes, Christine, I do have a name. But you mustn't tell anyone. My name is Erik."

Erik. She liked that name.

"Erik, I've known you for years, and, well..." Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable. She said the words as fast as she could in one long sentence.

"Iwouldreallyliketoseeyouandmeettheperaoni'minlov-Imeanthepersonwhohasbeentutoringme."

She blushed furiously. She heard him sing in his beautiful, deep voice, "Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

She whipped around to look at the mirror, and froze. Her face was not the only one staring back at her. Looking directly at her was a man in a white porcelain mask.

**Authors note: Please review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll continue the story. (I already have chappies 2 and 3 ready to go, it's just about weather or not I post them.)**

**Also, suggestions and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If anyone wants me to include something, put it into a review!**

**1st reviewer gets a personalized song from Erik! (I have ways to make that happen.) Erik says hi to everyone!**


	2. Trust

Trust

The peices were all falling into place. All of the rumors and stories she heard from Meg, the fact that she had never seen him, his sweet, magical, beautiful voice... What was she thinking!?

This man had been spying on her for years! And the dressing room mirror... She shuddered. Had he been watching her..._while she was getting dressed?_ She was suddenly frightened. Would he murder her? Would she die before she was 21?

Then again, he'd had so many opportunities to strike, and he hadn't hurt her so far. Maybe he was just _scared._ After all, if _she'd_ lived underground all her life, she'd probably be shy too.

"E-Erik?"

"Yes, it is me, I am the dreaded Phantom of the Opera." He sounded regretful. "But don't worry-I won't hurt you!" He mumbled something that sounded like, "I...Never...LIFE...Harm..._**My Christine!**_...Perfect...Angel..."

She asked, "I didn't quite get that. Could you please repeat it?"

He blushed so deep, his face was a darker shade than her rose. "It was nothing," he said quickly. "Pretend you didn't hear that." It wasn't a command, it was more like he was _pleading_ with her, if anything.

"Okay."

They stood there for a minute in akward silence. Erik finally screwed up the courage to ask her, "Christine, would you like to see where I live? It isn't much, but I think you'll like it."

She realized that it was very hrd for him to ask that, and she didn't think he would hurt her. She trusted him. So, she breathed, "Yes," and took the outstretched hand of the Phantom of the Opera.

**Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter guys, but i'm already working on chapter 3. I will try to update soon, but I have homework every night and I am very busy, so if I don't update tomorow, expect it by Friday night. Please review! My offer still stands! **

**Erik: "I will personally punjab anyone who doesn't review!"**

**Me: "Ummm you know that them being PHANS and all they will probably want that just to be able to se you?"**

**Erik: "OH CRAP. I TAKE THAT BACK!"**

**Me: Nope, it's too late now! Please review and you get a PERSONALIZED SONG FROM ERIK! Be the FIRST reviewer, and also get a FREE KISS FROM HIM!"**

**Erik: "Nobdy review! Please! Help me!"**

**Me: "Review please!"**


End file.
